In the prior art, there existed the problem of limiting antenna position control and indication to one station of a multistation receiving location where all stations must utilize the same antenna system. A further problem also existed of relocating a receiving set via an extension transmission line or relocating a receiving set to another location where another receiving signal outlet is available and then returning to the former location every time it is necessary to reposition the receiving antenna. The system of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems. It uses a single pair of wires to carry both the antenna position indication signal as well as a bidirectional control signal. It also has the ability to parallel an unlimited number of remote control units on a single control circuit. It further utilizes the RF transmission lines to multiple receiving sets to simultaneously carry the antenna position indicating and position control signal.
The invention may be used for application where multiple receiving sites must alternately utilize the same receiving antenna. At locations where multiple receiving stations are already established, the multistation control system may be easily implemented since the existing RF transmission lines may be utilized to carry the position indicating and control signal. The antenna rotor control and position sensing means utilized are designed to work with most existing antenna rotors without modifications.